


Изображая Адамску

by Dva_Stula, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1962, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Cold War, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Love, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Spies & Secret Agents, Voyeurism, клюква
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Лейтенанту Адамске семнадцать лет.
Relationships: Ocelot/Original Male Character, Volgin/Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты R - NC, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Изображая Адамску

_Что угодно может случиться с кем угодно, но обычно не случается. Пока не случится._

_Филип Рот, «Заговор против Америки»_

Первый попался настолько болезненно-глупо, что Адамске оставалось только поражаться тому, в каком отчаянии должны были быть его хозяева, чтобы вверить свою судьбу в руки подобного человека.

Адамска хорошо помнил его, как и всех на базе. Он был ефрейтором. Спокойный и бестолковый, ефрейтор не имел друзей, много читал, работал при архиве НИИ, а когда сосед решил покопаться в его вещах, чтобы занять немного табаку, из замызганного экземпляра “Вечера у Клэр” вдруг вывалился не менее потрепанный шифровальный словарь. Сосед проявил невероятную сообразительность и уже спустя пять минут стоял у полковника под дверью, сжимая в руке злополучный блокнот.

В тот день Адамска провел три часа на стрельбище, тщетно пытаясь попасть в цель в трехсот пятидесяти метрах, а после потратил еще около тридцати минут на то, чтобы принять свое поражение. 

Он безнадежно опоздал. В коридоре пахло жженым мясом и рвотой — у новоприбывших уходили долгие месяцы на то, чтобы привыкнуть к нраву и методам полковника, а в особо выдающихся случаях не выдерживали даже те, кто служил в Грозном Граде со дня его постройки.

Адамске было проще — он начал привыкать очень рано.

Он не мог пожаловаться на плохую память. Спустя десятки лет Адамска мог дословно пересказать тот или иной диалог. Даже те дни, которые, казалось, не представляли ни малейшего интереса — небогатые событиями, такие обычно теряются в рутине, сливаясь со вчера и завтра — оставались в его голове во всех своих незначительных деталях. Он не умел забывать случайно. Он мог забыть, только если очень хотел.

В его памяти была всего пара пробелов. Например, Адамска не мог вспомнить, что именно тогда вызвало вспышку гнева Евгения Борисовича. Должно быть, мелочь — кража хлеба в столовой или опоздание на учения. 

Он помнил только, точно во сне, к которому неприменимы понятия логики и фабулы, как они уже стояли на площадке перед складами, и Евгений Борисович вызвал солдата из строя и, замахнувшись, ударил его прикладом в лицо. Солдат пошатнулся и упал.

— Смирно! — крикнул Евгений Борисович и отбросил винтовку. Кажется, солдат попытался встать, чтобы выполнить команду, но полковник наступил каблуком ему на горло.

Адамска смотрел перед собой, слегка вздернув подбородок. В силу возраста он не значился на базе официально, а значит приказы полковника не касались его напрямую, но впервые за долгое время Адамске даже не было любопытно. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, но он боялся, что кто-нибудь заметит. Боковым зрением Адамска видел, как Евгений Борисович схватил солдата за воротник и замахнулся. Снова, и снова, и снова, сев солдату на грудь. Адамска слышал, как глухие удары сменились влажным шлепками, точно бегом в галошах по весенней талой грязи. 

Никто не смел пошевелиться. 

— Мне абсолютно плевать, к чему вы там привыкли у себя дома, — сказал Евгений Борисович, вытирая руку о бушлат. — Это моя земля и моя база. Когда вы воруете — вы воруете из моего кармана. Вы воруете у своей страны. Когда вы теряете время — вы теряете мое время. И время Советского Союза. Когда вы ленитесь — вы понижаете мою эффективность и портите мою репутацию. И вместе с моей репутацией — репутацию советской армии. И за эту растрату ресурсов я имею полное право взымать с вас сполна.

Солдат издавал странные задавленные звуки. Сплющенный носовой хрящ сделал его кровавое лицо неузнаваемым и нечеловеческим, словно он относился к какому-то другому виду, и Адамска не видел такого прежде. У солдата порвалась щека и обнажилась челюсть с осколками зубов. 

Адамска удивился.

— Смерть — постыдное дело, — прокомментировал зрелище Евгений Борисович и ободряюще похлопал Адамску по плечу. — Нечего им прохлаждаться. Запомни, никогда не давай им расслабиться. 

Евгений Борисович был человеком слова и, действительно, никогда не давал им расслабляться.

— Эта мразь! — орал Евгений Борисович. — Я пригрел эту мразь на груди, а она будет доносить на меня, ты подумай! 

— Вы бы могли узнать, куда, если бы не убили его через пять минут, — тихо заметил Адамска с порога. От ефрейтора осталась груда обгоревшего мяса. Рядом с телом валялся словарь, но без наводки Адамска мог годами переключать радиоволны в попытках подобрать нужную.

— Поумничай у меня тут! — крикнул Евгений Борисович, вытирая взмокший лоб. Он упёрся руками в колени, точно бегун перед забегом на ближнюю дистанцию, видимо, желая унять злобу, но никак не мог справиться с собой. — Как будто я не знаю, куда! Да я вышлю его по кускам в КГБ! Мразь! — взвыл полковник на мертвеца. — Да как ты смел! Под моим носом! 

Его сапог обрушился на обугленную голову. Из раскроенного черепа потекло. Евгений Борисович продолжал топтаться на голове ефрейтора, будто все ещё мог причинить ему боль или сделать покойника ещё мертвее. 

Наконец, полковник остыл. Выпрямился, громадный и широкоплечий, и глубоко вдохнул омерзительную вонь. Казалось, запах приносил ему умиротворение. Наверное, победа пахла для него гарью и рвотой.

— Так доложите об этом в Москву, — сказал Адамска, предвосхищая просьбу. — В следующий раз они дважды подумают перед тем, как начать неофициально за вами приглядывать.

— Нет! — гаркнул Волгин. — Это мое дело и только мое! Если эта история вылезет за пределы этого здания, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы каждого, включая вас, лейтенант, вскрыли от паха до глотки и зарыли за стрельбищем, это вам ясно?

— Разумеется, Евгений Борисович, — машинально отозвался Адамска. — Он рассказал вам что-нибудь?

— Он сказал, что его зовут “Ева”. Ева! Ты не поверишь. Сукин сын еще посмел издеваться надо мной! Пятый с начала года.

Полковник безжалостно расправлялся со шпионами, и Адамска подозревал, что его интуиция часто давала осечку. С годами Евгению Борисовичу становилось хуже. Его точила паранойя. Адамска знал это, потому что был практически единственным, кому Евгений Борисович мог доверять — ведь Адамска всю жизнь был у него на виду, а значит, у него было меньше шансов предать. 

Полковник скрупулезно выбирал свое окружение.

Оттого было только смешнее, когда через два часа после смерти ефрейтора, объявленной “ужасным происшествием в котельной”, личный секретарь Волгина, майор Мягков, стремительными зигзагами сиганул через лес, несмотря на то, что к Целиноярску вели две дороги, а ближайший населенный пункт находился в ста двадцати километрах.

Адамска брел по ночному лесу. Грязь липла к сапогам, замедляя ход, со всех сторон лаяли собаки, тут и там вспыхивали желтые лучи фонарей. Адамска думал, что никогда не побежал бы на месте майора. С тем же успехом можно было встать с утра в столовой и закричать: “Я в сговоре с ефрейтором, ловите меня”. Адамска шел и пытался представить, каково это — проживать каждый свой день как последний в страхе необратимого разоблачения. Он не собирался прикладывать особые усилия к поискам. Бежать все равно было некуда, а Адамске следовало вернуться обратно до того момента, как Евгений Борисович убьет шпиона после первого же вопроса. 

К трем подстреленный в лодыжку майор упал где-то в районе болот и был возвращен в Грозный Град. 

— Я буду рвать его на куски, — спокойно сказал Евгений Борисович, встав из-за стола, когда Адамска вновь появился на пороге кабинета уже на рассвете. — Я буду выдирать ему по мышце за каждую ложь и ломать ему по одной кости за каждый вопрос без ответа. К рассвету он расскажет мне все.

Допросы Евгения Борисовича носили условный характер и длились не больше десяти минут.

— Это бессмысленно, — ответил Адамска. — Он скажет вам любую чушь, лишь бы вы убили его поскорее. Я бы и сам сказал на его месте, — честно признался он.

Адамска ждал, что Евгений Борисович просто сметет его со своего пути, пропустив слова мимо ушей, но полковник действительно остановился и, казалось, задумался.

— И что же вы предлагаете, лейтенант?

Каждое “вы, лейтенант” следовало понимать, как “ты такой же лейтенант, как я дипломат, декоративный офицер”. Адамска прекрасно знал, что обязан Волгину всей своей прекрасной карьерой, но не собирался давать ему поводов себя разжаловать.

— Если вы не хотите вмешивать в это дело посторонних, я могу допросить его.

Евгений Борисович посмотрел на него с легким удивлением и вдруг рассмеялся.

— Если ты решил потренироваться в трёпе, то я с радостью выделю тебе кого-нибудь менее ценного.

— Я хотя бы не убью его к утру. Дайте мне немного времени. Что изменится за день или три? Он повесится на шнурках? Очевидно, у него все в порядке с волей к жизни, если он собирался бежать сто двадцать километров по ночному лесу. 

Адамска говорил неправду — на месте Мягкова он сам безусловно бы попытался повеситься на шнурках. Нужно поскорее лишить его этой возможности.

— Думаешь, ты умнее меня, так? — опасным тоном спросил полковник.

— Вовсе нет, — быстро ответил Адамска. — Ваши методы общения с КГБ крайне эффективны, но я думаю, что ради разнообразия стоит допросить его. Узнать его цели. Может быть, он не последний шпион в Грозном Граде. Хуже все равно не будет. 

Евгений Борисович шагнул к нему, и Адамска едва сдержался от того, чтобы отступить назад. С тем же успехом можно носиться в весенний день по минному полю: просчитать реакции полковника было невозможно. Приступы гнева сменялись чуть ли не сентиментальной отеческой заботой, и Адамска с готовностью подыгрывал и первому, и второму. Это выматывало: все время готовый к атаке, он не мог расслабиться даже во сне, и неправдоподобно громадные скачки по карьерной лестнице не окупали этого ежедневного напряжения. 

— Три дня говоришь, лейтенант? 

— Три дня, — тихо ответил Адамска.

Он приказал запереть Мягкова в карцере, где пару часов назад убили ефрейтора, а потом провел час в архиве, изучая папки с досье. В самом Мягкове не было ничего выдающегося. Жены и детей у него не имелось, а мать, бывшая крестьянка, умерла много лет назад. В пятьдесят девятом году Мягков составе советской торговой делегации посетил Вену и прожил там месяц, после два года провел в Москве и был переведен в Целиноярск позапрошлой зимой. Он не брал отпусков и не имел криминальной истории. Они с ефрейтором были два сапога пара — оба замкнутые, незаметные, без единой амбиции. Адамска корил себя за то, что никогда не обращал на них внимания: в самой их заурядности было что-то подозрительное, точно они прикладывали особое усилие, лишь бы нейтральной массой слиться с обоями. Даже лицо Мягкова было слишком обычным — Адамска не смог бы обозначить никаких особых примет, объяви он Мягкова в розыск. Разве что он носил очки, которые теперь, с погнутой оправой и раздавленным правым стеклом, дожидались своего часа у Адамски в кармане.

Когда он закончил, на часах уже была половина седьмого. Для всех это означало, что полчаса назад кончился завтрак, для Адамски в частности — что стоило сделать крюк и пройти через кухню.

Каждый обитатель Грозного Града, казавшийся Адамске нетривиальным, заслуживал его пристального внимания. Он не мог толком объяснить, зачем делает это. Возможно, некий глубокий невроз заставлял его создавать хотя бы иллюзию контроля. Адамска прекрасно понимал, что не имеет ни ценности, ни авторитета — его побаивались, но лишь потому, что полковник тенью стоял за его плечом. Адамска давно вырос из слепого восхищения полковником и его неразбавленной всеподавляющей жестокостью, но в одном Евгений Борисович безусловно преуспел: авторитарность давала ему абсолютную свободу, начисто стирая и без того размытую границу между уважением и страхом. Солдаты придумывали ему прозвища, рассказывали похабные анекдоты и смеялись над ним. По двое, ночью, вздрагивая от каждого звука, как будто полковник держал за горло каждого из них отдельно, и хватка никогда не слабела. В детстве это восхищало Адамску — правила не писаны для тех, кто решил осмелиться, сокрушив несогласных.

Адамска знал, что не в состоянии добиться подобного, а потому учился смотреть и слушать. Он заучивал чужие привычки, отмечал странности, изменения в поведении и имел воображаемый архив. Адамска плевать хотел на шпионов — ему было просто скучно. И, пусть он с неохотой признавался себе в этом, одиноко.

Уже восемь недель он пристально следил за младшим лейтенантом Зориным. Им было положено меняться обязанностями, но Зорин каким-то образом умудрился задержаться на кухне на три месяца. Адамска не сдавал его. Несколько раз в день — обычно где-то через час после завтрака, обеда или ужина — Зорин покидал кухню и шел на склад, чтобы пополнить запасы на кухне. Перед тем, как вернуться обратно, Зорин ставил ящик с продовольствием на землю, садился на ржавую лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж склада и курил с нескрываемым наслаждением. Иногда по две сигареты, тратя на это до десяти минут. 

Адамска испытывал к нему личный интерес.

Во-первых, Адамска не раз ловил Зорина с поличным и с почти стопроцентной вероятностью мог утверждать, что отношения Зорина с одним офицером, которого с месяц назад перевели на другую базу, были вызваны вовсе не безысходностью. Многие военные, отбывавшие службу в Грозном Граде, имели связи друг с другом. Адамска видел их как на ладони — тех, кто громче всех высмеивал полковника, когда они тайно напивались ночью в столовой и, набираясь мужества, отмачивали скабрезные шутки. Тех, кто презрительно бросал слово “педераст”. Тех, кто размахивал замусоленной фотографией какой-нибудь студентки, которая безусловно дожидалась их в каком-то городе, изнемогающая от желания, в полной готовности сдернуть с себя трусы, задрать юбку и встать раком, как только завидный жених явится на порог. 

Многие из них шли на вынужденные меры, но точно не Зорин. С момента отъезда офицера, Зорин так и не нашел никого, и Адамска рассудил, что в его случае вероятность отказа была меньше.

Во-вторых, Адамска находил Зорина физически привлекательным. Он не совсем понимал, что такое конвенциональная красота, хотя отслеживал вкусы полковника и слушал разговоры своих сослуживцев, каждый из которых считал себя великим ценителем женских прелестей, но что-то в Зорине заставляло его всегда смотреть чуть дольше, чем следовало.

Зорин был молод, всего на пять лет старше Адамски. Его черты лица следовало бы назвать “правильными”. Он был смугл, широкоплеч и высок, но подвергался регулярным, пусть и беззлобным насмешкам товарищей из-за заячьей губы. Уродливый врожденный шов так и притягивал взгляд. Из-за него губы Зорина никогда не смыкались до конца, обнажая передние зубы. Адамске нравился этот странный, искалеченный рот. Он много думал о нем. О рте Зорина, о его больших ладонях и бритом затылке. В отряде Зорина любили за добродушие, безобидность и чувство юмора. 

Адамска подозревал, что, знай они про офицера, то любили бы Зорина чуть меньше, но молчал.

В-третьих, пусть Адамска и ругал себя за подобные мысли, но ему казалось, что они похожи. Зорин был сиротой. Он рассказывал об этом однажды пьяный при всех, но без деталей — дескать, он попал в детский дом в возрасте трех лет, последовала смена фамилии, из-за чего он никогда не смог найти своих родителей, как бы ни пытался. Все прекрасно понимали, что это означало, включая, наверное, и самого Зорина, но никто не посмел сказать ничего вслух. Все знали, что Зорин никогда не вернет себе оторванный кусок жизни, и Адамска мог разделить это чувство.

Он помнил свое детство разрозненными неподходящими друг к другу фрагментами, которые никак не желали соединяться в единое целое. Точно компоненты разобранного радиоприемника, никак не влезающие в полый корпус в верном порядке, воспоминания теснились в голове грудой бессмысленных деталей: слепящий свет, холод пола под босыми ногами, мерный писк аппаратов, двери, двери, двери.

Евгений Борисович говорил, что мать Адамски умерла от тифа в сорок шестом году, а отец погиб на войне еще до его рождения.

— Я служил с твоим отцом, — сказал Евгений Борисович однажды, когда был в добром расположении духа. — Мы были хорошими друзьями, и я думаю, он был бы чрезвычайно рад тому, что ты остался со мной.

Проблема заключалась вот в чем: Адамска понятия не имел, с чего начать. Волгин не нуждался ни в просьбах, ни в договоренностях, ни в вопросах — он просто брал, что хотел, и, кажется, даже не подозревал о существовании слова “нет”. Военных Адамска тоже не мог взять в качестве примера. Он никогда не видел, как зарождаются отношения, ловя своих сослуживцев уже за самой манифестацией связи, ставящей под удар не только их армейскую карьеру, но и свободу, и сомневался в том, что их участники, также как и он, неделями выслеживали своих коллег, чтобы подтвердить теории. 

Адамска остановился под деревьями невдалеке от бетонной площадки и смотрел, как Зорин ставит тяжелый ящик на землю. Когда он наклонился, его сорочка выбилась из брюк, открыв поясницу. Не обращая на это внимания, Зорин сел на свою лестницу и закурил.

Что я скажу ему, когда решусь подойти, подумал Адамска. Попрошу сигарету? А потом что?

В любом случае, сейчас у Адамски не хватало на это времени — нельзя было позволить Мягкову отдышаться и выстроить свою защиту. В карцере все еще воняло рвотой, гарью и смертью. Вот и славно, подумал Адамска, Мягкову есть над чем подумать. 

Сам Мягков выглядел предсказуемо неважно. Он сидел на полу в темноте со скрученными за спиной руками, протянув простреленную ногу, а вторую прижав к груди. Когда Адамска вошел в комнату и щелкнул выключателем, осветив крошечную комнатушку, обитую железными листами, на лице Мягкова отразилось предсказуемое облегчение. 

— Ты ждал увидеть Евгения Борисовича? — улыбнулся Адамска с порога.

Он сразу же почувствовал себя уязвленным, как и всегда, когда ему напоминали, что в глазах других он всего лишь беззубая комнатная собачка полковника, но вдруг подумал, что в его собственной незначительности в глазах Мягкова есть стратегическое преимущество. 

Опухшая и серая физиономия Мягкова вызывала у Адамски ассоциации с земноводными. Вид у него был крайне жалкий, и Адамска полагал, что на чтобы сломать его не уйдет много времени. С одной стороны, потребности торопиться у Адамски не было — с высокой вероятностью он мог заранее утверждать, что Мягков всего лишь очередной посланник КГБ, присланный приглядывать за полковником, и в реальности полковник лишь упростил бы всем задачу, убив Мягкова на месте. Но Адамске так хотелось доказать — себе, полковнику, остальным — что его способности не ограничиваются пробежками по ночному лесу, стрельбой по мишеням с двухсот пятидесяти метров и пустым лаем. И пусть в признании Мягкова действительно не было пользы, Адамска не собирался воспринимать его не всерьез. 

Мягков взглянул на него с осторожностью, как будто полковник вот-вот появится из-за его плеча.

— Я принес тебе воды.

Адамска сел на корточки, открыл флягу и поднес к его губам. Мягков жадно пил, закрыв глаза. Потом он попытался отдышаться, близоруко таращась по сторонам. Адамска извлек из кармана раздавленные очки и протянул ему. Мягков не без опаски взял их, а потом водрузил на нос. Правое стекло было безнадежно разбито, но Мягков сразу заметно осмелел и начал осматриваться. Разумеется, первым делом его взгляд упал на едва недвусмысленный след посреди комнаты, оставленный телом ефрейтора. Железные листы стен и пола легко отмывались, но Адамска специально просил в этот раз ничего не трогать.

— Да уж, — сказал Адамска, глядя на пятно. В помещении не было ни столов, ни стульев — допросы Евгения Борисовича в любом случае не предполагали вопросов и ответов — так что он положил магнитофон на пол и включил запись. — У полковника с предателями разговор короткий. Интересно, о чем думали твои хозяева, приставляя тебя к нему — о том, что ты справишься там, где еще никто не справлялся? Или о том, что ты просто расходный материал, о котором никто не вспомнит?

— Мой единственный хозяин — это полковник Волгин, — отозвался Мягков. 

— И ты просто решил выйти на пробежку?

— Вы сами знаете, почему я побежал. 

— Просвети меня.

— Конечно, я побежал. Вы когда-нибудь считали, сколько в среднем держатся люди из ближнего круга полковника? Вчера это был его портной, сегодня его секретарь, а завтра вы. Вы никогда не думали, что провели с ним слишком много времени, и скоро наступит ваш черед? 

— К сожалению или к счастью, сейчас мы не обо мне говорим, — слишком резко сказал Адамска.

— Вы злитесь, потому что знаете — я прав, — ответил Мягков. — Через неделю, или месяц, или год вы будете сидеть в этой комнате и ждать, когда он придет за вами. И ваши оправдания не будут иметь никакого значения.

Адамска, действительно, прекрасно знал, что Мягков говорил правду. От беспочвенных подозрений полковника его берег лишь случай. Правда злила его — от этого хотелось протянуть руку и сжать простреленную лодыжку Мягкова.

— Ты врешь, — сказал Адамска. — Ты побежал, потому что ефрейтора поймали, а ты всегда знал, кто он. А он знал, кто ты. 

— Это неправда. 

— О, ты же сам только что сказал – полковнику плевать, правда это или нет. Между тобой и полковником стою только я, и отведенное тебе время зависит от того, насколько полезным ты мне кажешься. Я не поощряю бессмысленной жестокости, но что я могу сделать? Убедить его в том, что ты ничего не сделал? Это, как ты сам сказал, невозможно. Знаешь, что забавно? Если ты правда ничего не сделал, то ты умрешь просто так. Но если ты дашь мне что-нибудь ценное, я смогу обменять эту информацию на твою жизнь.

Мягков окончательно осмелел.

— Даже если и так, то какой толк мне торговаться с вами, лейтенант? — спросил он. — На свете нет такой информации, которая станет достойной платой за мою жизнь в глазах полковника Волгина. Вы сами сказали — у него с предателями разговор короткий.

Адамска выдержал длинную паузу и, убедившись в том, что взгляд Мягкова прикован к нему, остановил запись. 

— Но что, если я скажу тебе, что мы с тобой можем обойти полковника и обратиться к твоему работодателю напрямую? — прошептал Адамска.

— Что? — удивился Мягков.

— Евгений Борисович никогда не послушает тебя, но другое дело если твои интересы интересы будет отстаивать КГБ. Вопрос только в том, чем он готов пожертвовать, чтобы получить тебя обратно.

— КГБ?

Мягков вдруг посмотрел на него с замешательством. Оно мелькнуло на его лице всего на мгновение, но Адамска заметил.

— Я знаю, ты считаешь меня бесполезным мальчиком на побегушках, — быстро сказал он, пытаясь не фокусироваться на чужой реакции. — Твоя удача в том, что полковник тоже так думает, а потом мне будет не так сложно связаться с твоим начальством за его спиной. Другое дело, мне нужно знать, с кем я должен связаться.

— Я не доносил на полковника, — пробурчал Мягков. — Я выполнял свою работу.

Он ушел в себя и снова завел шарманку: “Я ничего не сделал”, как заевшая пластинка. Больше Адамска не добился от него ни слова.

***

Адамска тяжело опустился на продавленную кровать. Он очень устал, но сон не шел к нему. Это продолжалось уже вторую неделю. Иногда ему удавалось впасть в беспокойное забытье на пару часов, после которого он просыпался лишь еще более усталым.

В шестнадцать лет с первым повышением Адамска получил отдельную комнату, навсегда покинув шумные казармы. Она больше напоминала чулан — в нее вмещалась узкая койка, отзывавшаяся на каждое движение протяжным скрипом, стул и стол — зато была буквально через коридор от полковника, которого следовало держать в зоне видимости.

Адамска уставился в потолок.

Комната с крошечным окном давила на него, словно он задыхался под натиском стен и низкого потолка. Он устал от этой комнаты, от Целиноярска, изученного до последнего дерева, угла, койки, лица. Адамску раздражали эти убогие доказательства собственного существования, такие, как эта комната, душная и маленькая, вмещающая в себя его крошечную жизнь, которую он давно перерос. 

Он сел на краю кровати. Его взгляд упал на коробку под столом — единственный предмет в комнате, помимо стандартного комплекта мебели. Адамска собрал в нее все свои вещи при переезде из казармы, но так никогда и не разобрал. Коробку следовало сжечь или хотя бы выкинуть.

Сверху лежал учебник французского. Адамска не знал, почему все еще хранил его: учебник не воскрешал в нем никаких положительных воспоминаний. Полковник считал, что учить больше двух языков — бесполезная блажь, но Адамска настаивал на своем, и Евгений Борисович не особо тщательно подобрал ему учителей. Большая часть из них была военными. Они настолько боялись Евгения Борисовича, что не смели не то что поднять голос на Адамску, но даже более двух раз поинтересоваться, где его домашнее задание. Адамска презирал их за некомпетентность и лебезение, но, попробуй кто-нибудь из них поднять на него голос или руку, не преминул бы пожаловаться полковнику. Это не мешало ему видеть трусость в том, что они даже не пытались воспитать в нем трудолюбие — будь Адамска чуть более ленивым, то никогда бы ничего не выучил. Исключение составляла лишь учительница французского. Адамска не задумывался об этом в детстве, но, наверное, в ее возрасте ей было плевать на последствия. Он понятия не имел, где полковник разыскал ее и почему она согласилась уехать в никуда с большой вероятностью никогда не вернуться назад.

В детстве он вообще пропускал важные вещи мимо ушей.

Язык шел у Адамски плохо, француженка звала и его бездарем и шлепала по ладоням своими когтистыми морщинистыми лапами. Адамска бледнел от злости, но упорно молчал, в мыслях желая скорой смерти карге и всему женскому роду в целом.

Евгений Борисович в целом не доверял женщинам, делая исключение только для тех, с которыми спал. И даже тех, в отличие от мужчин, держал на коротком поводке. Женщина могла появиться на базе только в том случае, если полковник уже положил на нее глаз и добился ее перевода с целью сделать своей любовницей. Адамска, в принципе, всегда подсознательно понимал, какую роль исполняли эти женщины, но сначала не имел ни формулировок, ни знаний, чтобы облечь в слова свои ощущения. Тогда у Адамски они вызывали беспричинное отвращение. Каждая из них была похожа на предыдущую — смешливая, слегка туповатая, без собственного мнения. Они трепали Адамску по волосам, подкармливали его конфетами и дарили ему подарки: по большей части бесполезные и дешевые. Женщинам было все равно, нужна ли была Адамске та или иная дурацкая вещь — подарки дарились с целью произвести впечатление на полковника, будто каждая из любовниц в какой-то горячечной фантазии представляла себя в роли мачехи и хотела доказать полковнику свою состоятельность в этой области.

Но подарок одной Адамска оставил себе и хранил его много лет. 

Адамска хорошо помнил ту женщину — их связь с полковником продлилась удивительно долго, почти три года, и запомнилась Адамске одним ярким эпизодом. 

Ее звали Киклико и, появись она в жизни Адамски сейчас, он провел бы тщательное расследование ее происхождения и карьеры. Пока остальные женщины полковника занимали на базе примитивные должности, не имея никаких конкретных обязанностей, и высылались обратно (а может, пропадали по дороге, думал позже Адамска), когда их срок годности подходил к концу, Киклико могла появиться на базе на пару недель, исчезнуть на полгода, а потом снова вернуться. Видимо, она преуспевала в своей работе — Киклико не имела ни малейшего желания закрепить за собой место постоянной любовницы Евгения Борисовича. 

— Что это за имя? — спросил Адамска в одну из их первых встреч.

— А что за имя “Адамска”? — фыркнула она. — Киклико — это значит “гренка” там, откуда я родом. Но все зовут меня просто “Кико”. Ты тоже можешь, если хочешь.

Она подарила ему проигрыватель и пластинки. 

Полковник отнесся к этому без особого восторга.

— Вы хотите, чтобы мальчик выучил хоть какой-то язык или нет? — спросила Кико. Она сидела в кресле и курила и, казалось, ее абсолютно не трогал гнев полковника. Это вновь наталкивало Адамску на мысль, что Кико не страдала от безденежья и неизвестности — она спорила с полковником с бесстрашием человека, чью пропажу не спустят ему с рук просто так, пока все остальные ломались под его каблуком, точно тонкий ноябрьский лед. 

На пластинках были песни. В основном на английском. Они звучали чуждо и волновали воображение, но еще лучше были западные аудио-спектакли. Его любимый назывался “Дымок из ствола” и, к ужасному огорчению Адамски, ему пришлось слушать эту историю с середины, потому что начало Кико найти не смогла даже когда он, отбросив напускное безразличие, умолял ее собрать ему все выпуски. Сначала он не понимал всех слов, но зачарованно слушал звуки — конское ржание, выстрелы, хриплые голоса разбойников и шерифов. Для Адамски сражения, как такового, не существовало. Война была для него параноидальной, но вялой тревогой. Ежеминутной готовностью к нападению, которое может произойти в любую секунду, а может не произойти никогда. Закисшим запахом гнили в обитой железными пластинами комнатке, предостережениями по радио, односторонним истреблением возможного предателя, пока на пластинках война была ровно такой, какой должна быть. Она искрилась и громыхала, заряжая кровь Адамски адреналином, даже несмотря на то, что была постановочной. 

Однажды, незадолго до очередного отъезда Кико, Адамска проспал учения после долгой ночи у проигрывателя, и Евгений Борисович сломал пластинку пополам вместе с красочной картонной обложкой. Она переломилась почти беззвучно, но в голове Адамски раздался хруст, словно кому-то с размаху раздробили бедренную кость. 

Он понимал, что уже не сможет прослушать ее, но не мог заснуть, представляя себе, как пластинка лежит, искалеченная и бесполезная, в кабинете Евгения Борисовича и собирает пыль. Он представлял себя героем “Дымка из ствола”, который бросил тело товарища в серой пустыне, и теперь его глаза выклевывают стервятники, а хребет оплетают сухие травы. В два часа ночи Адамска встал, решительно сунул голые ноги в ботинки и направился к кабинету полковника, чтобы выпросить пластинку обратно. 

Удивительно, но кабинет оказался не заперт. Внутри было темно — только из распахнутых дверей примыкающей спальни бил свет прикроватной лампы. Адамска озирался по сторонам в поисках броского пятна обложки, но не видел его. Вместо обычного стола полковник держал громоздкое дореволюционное бюро на двух тумбах с деревянной крышкой, прикрывающей столешницу и запирающейся на ключ. Адамска уже готов был попробовать вскрыть замок скрепкой, когда из коридора раздался хохот и стук каблуков. 

У него упало сердце. 

— Ты даже дверь не запер! — раздался женский голос. Это была Кико. — Заходи, кто хочешь, бери, что хочешь.

Она явно была пьяна.

— Пусть попробуют, — ответил полковник.

От страха у Адамски подогнулись колени, и он осел на пол, прижавшись спиной к выдвижным ящикам бюро с такой силой, что одна из ручек впилась ему в спину. Ему было больно, но он не смел пошевелиться. 

Они вошли. Опять захохотали, зашуршала ткань, чем-то захлюпали. Вдруг Адамска понял, что они целуются. Он никогда не видел, как люди целуются, только читал и слушал об этом, и откуда-то со дна, сквозь густой страх, в нем поднялось любопытство. 

— Бог велел делиться, — раздался второй голос. Адамска знал его. Это был сержант Яроцкий, новый ставленник полковника. Он не звучал недовольным, скорее наоборот.

— Ну раз сам бог велел… — тихо ответила Кико. Смех звенел в ее голосе. — Иди ко мне.

Он много слышал про любовь, но опять же не совсем понимал значения слова. Каждый вкладывал в него что-то свое. В понимании голосов, несущихся из динамиков радио, высшей формой любви была любовь к Родине, а самым страшным преступлением — недостаток такой любви, ведущий к диссидентству, примыканию к лживой буржуазной демократии и предательству. В понимании героев песен и аудио-спектаклей любовь была страшной силой, помогающей отважному герою свернуть горы, чтобы припасть к устам в целом непритязательной, но проблемной девицы, чаще всего требующей спасения. С точки зрения солдат, любовь носила более приземленный характер и исчерпывалась получением физических удовольствий, вызывая в голове Адамски очередной диссонанс. Будучи, с одной стороны, предметом возвышенным, солдатская любовь сводилась к списку глаголов и существительных, которые, как Адамска выяснил на собственном опыте, не приветствовались за пределами солдатских кругов. 

Сейчас Адамска сидел, сжавшись в комок, и слушал ту любовь, о которой столько говорили солдаты, и звучала она по крайней мере странно. Он слышал шуршание ткани, неразборчивый шепот и тихие стоны, скрип матрасных пружин, когда тяжелое тело полковника опустилось на кровать, сдержанный и короткий вскрик Кико и смех сержанта. Влажные звуки напоминали Адамске о первом мертвом солдате, и его изувеченное потерявшее форму лицо все всплывало в памяти.

Забыв про пластинку, Адамска высунулся из-за стола и взглянул в широкий дверной проем спальни.

Полковник, не удосужившись до конца спустить брюки, навалился на Яроцкого сверху. Адамска не видел почти ничего, кроме его широченной покрытой шрамами спины. Под кожей ходили мышцы. Яроцкий пытался устоять на четвереньках. Его рука с побелевшими от напряжения пальцами вцепилась в перекладину спинки. 

— Ебена мать, не молчи, — простонал полковник. — Не смей молчать!

Яроцкий сдавленно замычал и попытался посмотреть на полковника, обернувшись через плечо. Полковник положил свою ладонь поверх его и на секунду сжал так, что тот вскрикнул. 

Яроцкий выпустил спинку кровати и его колени расползлись. 

— Погоди, — сказал Яроцкий, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я хочу видеть тебя.

Адамска никогда не слышал, чтобы с Евгением Борисовичем говорили на “ты”.

Яроцкий перевернулся на спину и откинулся на матрасе. Он был обнажен. Адамска видел его целиком в свете прикроватной лампы. Рельеф груди, крупный кадык, блестящий от пота лоб, его твердый член, изгиб закинутых за голову рук, волосы подмышками, красные следы на плечах, там, где сжимал полковник. Раздвинутые колени Яроцкого продолжали трястись, хотя он пытался расслабиться. Все его тело было неспокойно, будто внутри него что-то дрожало, не оставляя Яроцкому возможности вдохнуть полной грудью. Он смотрел на полковника и скупо улыбался краем рта, но по выражению его глаз было ясно, что в данную секунду вся жизнь для него сосредоточилась в одном только полковнике. 

Адамска запомнил его глаза на долгие годы вместе с кровавым лицом своего первого покойника.

На кресле, перекинув крупные бедра через одну из ручек, сидела голая Кико и курила сигарету. Она как будто глядела на происходящее на кровати, но ее мысли бродили где-то далеко. Пепел падал на ее голую кожу, и Кико не замечала этого. Ее тело было мягким и белым, точно тесто.

Адамска захотел снова вернуться к Яроцкому с полковником, но Кико, рассеянно поблуждав взглядом по комнате, вдруг посмотрела прямо на него.

Их глаза встретились. 

Она автоматически открыла рот, но не издала ни звука. Проведя столько времени с полковником, Кико не могла не знать, что будет, если она закричит. Адамска ощутил себя ужасающе беспомощным. Она поймала его на месте преступления, и теперь его судьба зависела только от нее. Он попытался представить себе, что сделает полковник, обнаружив его под столом. В сущности, что угодно. У него не было никого, кроме полковника, и полковник имел на него все права. Он мог раздавить череп Адамски своей огромной рукой, точно гнилую дыню, и никогда не вспомнить про него больше.

Но Кико оказалась великодушна. Плавным, заторможенным движением, она прикрыла голую грудь одной рукой, и указала взглядом на дверь. Адамска еле заметно покачал головой, как будто они могли услышать звук кивка, но не успел он двинуться с места, как за плечом Кико возник полковник.

— Скучаешь? — спросил он.

— Я не хочу… — забормотала Кико, пытаясь не смотреть в сторону стола. — Я устала. Ты же знаешь, я уезжаю рано утром.

— Не хочешь? Ну же, дорогая, ты же знаешь, что я легко заставлю тебя передумать.

Он повел рукой по ее щеке, и Кико попыталась уйти от его ладони.

— Прости, но я… 

— Клянусь, ты не пожалеешь, милая.

Полковник запустил пальцы в длинные темные, как жженый сахар, волосы Кико, намотал их на кулак и притянул ее к себе. Она коротко вскрикнула, вскинула подбородок, и быстро поднялась с кресла, стараясь избежать ненужной боли. 

— Я тебя знаю, — прошептал полковник в ее разомкнутые губы. — Через пару минут твою усталость как рукой снимет. 

Он прижал Кико к груди, стиснув в объятиях, и коснулся ртом ее лица. Она была крупной женщиной, но казалась такой крошечной, когда полковник поднял ее на руки и понес в сторону кровати. Он опустил Кико на матрас и поцеловал Яроцкого поверх ее плеча. 

Изо всех сил Адамска пополз к двери, стирая колени об пол и пытаясь не шуметь, вспотевшей ладонью схватился за ручку и проскользнул в образовавшуюся щель.

С той ночи и до последнего дня Кико на базе в их отношениях появилась какая-то холодная резкость, словно он что-то у нее украл, обманув ее доверие. 

Нет, от коробки следовало избавиться. Сон так и не шел. Адамска взял коробку в руки, вынес ее на двор за казармой и поджег. Винил и учебники сразу занялись пламенем. Огонь затрещал, уничтожая все его личные вещи, и Адамска зачарованно смотрел, как скукоживаются и чернеют выпуски “Дымка из ствола” и пошитая на заказ парадная рубашка, из которой он вырос, ни разу не надев. 

От недостатка сна голова была будто стеклянная.

***

Первая половина дня прошла как в тумане. 

Теперь Адамска готов был спорить, что Мягков не работает на КГБ, а если речь шла о международных отношениях, его реальные командующие никогда не станут впрягаться за пешку, пусть и зашедшую так далеко.

Адамска бы на месте Мягкова безусловно повесился бы на шнурках. Мягков не мог иметь ни малейших заблуждений по поводу своей судьбы. Он прожил в Грозном Граде слишком долго, чтобы верить в свое освобождение. Мягков видел множество своих предшественников, каждый из которых “получил по заслугам” вне зависимости от того, насколько реальными были те “заслуги”. Именно это отсутствие иллюзии счастливого конца, пусть маловероятного, но все же возможного при невероятной удаче, отнимало у Мягкова всякую мотивацию к сотрудничеству, что было абсолютно не на руку Адамске.

Ему следовало подарить Мягкову хотя бы один шанс.

Гранин скептически поднял брови. 

— Вы знаете, что мы не печатаем газет? Наша типографская техника рассчитана в первую очередь на учебные и научные материалы. У нас нет подходящей бумаги.

— Главное, чтобы она хотя бы примерно подходила по размерам и фактуре. Ему не с чем сравнивать в любом случае, — ответил Адамска.

— Кому это — ему? — спросил Гранин.

— Это не имеет значения. И знаете, что, Александр Леонович? Я бы хотел, чтобы этот разговор не вышел за пределы вашего кабинета. Спешу заметить, что вы пьете в рабочие часы, а полковник с осторожностью относится к людям, склонным к пьянству, считая их ненадежными.

— Да как ты смеешь… 

Адамска широко улыбнулся.

— Черт с тобой, — сказал Гранин. — Печатай все, что хочешь, просто оставь меня в покое.

Секретарь Гранина с нечитаемым лицом выслушал пожелания Адамски, и спустя полчаса Адамска вышел из НИИ со свежим газетным разворотом подмышкой. Мягкову нужно было дать понять, что все обратимо, и Адамска хотел ненавязчиво подтолкнуть его к этой мысли при помощи положительного примера. В газетной статье воображаемый западный связной был помилован воображаемым народным судом за сотрудничество с ГРУ. Воображаемый шпион месяцами скармливал ЦРУ неверную информацию, чем заслужил прощение, и Адамска надеялся, что новость отзовется в Мягкове надеждой на то, что и для него еще не все кончено. 

Осталось только придумать, как подсунуть ему газету так, чтобы Мягков верил в случайность этого совпадения.

Проходя мимо кухни, Адамска увидел Зорина. Тот облокотился на подоконник и курил в открытое окно, задумчиво глядя в темноту. Заметив Адамску, он рассеянно кивнул, и Адамска тут же застыл, паникуя. Сердце сразу же застучало где-то в горле.

— Ты что, пропустил ужин? — добродушно спросил Зорин и не стал дожидаться ответа. — Если хочешь вареной картошки, она осталась.

Адамска мог подумать, что Зорин хочет подкупить его, зная, что тот может замолвить словечко. Солдаты редко говорили с Адамской, и когда говорили, тщательно подбирали слова, а в их голосах слышалось отчетливое брезгливое опасение перед возможной угрозой доноса полковнику, но Зорин звучал совершенно искренне.

Адамска почувствовал, что краснеет, и хотел было скрыться в темноте, но тут ему в голову пришла здравая идея.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Можешь завернуть сюда?

Зорин щелчком отправил бычок на землю и протянул руку за газетой. Их пальцы мимолетно соприкоснулись и Адамска потупился, стараясь не смотреть на проклятый шрам.

— Обращайся, — улыбнулся Зорин. — Она на вкус как земля, когда остынет, но это лучше, чем ничего.

***

Новый допрос не принес плодов. Мягков, слишком увлеченный картошкой, скомкал промасленную газету и отбросил в угол, но Адамска был уверен, что за долгую ночь он обратит на нее внимание.

Он задавал Мягкову вопросы о работе, побеге и прошлом, надеясь, что чем сильнее тот будет подавлять свои воспоминания, тем острее начнет переживать их, обновляя в своем воображении. Но Мягков больше не выдавал никаких реакций. Он упрямо твердил, что попал под горячую руку, и виноват только в том, что труслив и рационален.

Адамска пожал плечами — он даст Мягкову ночь на размышление. 

Уходя, Адамска приказал оставить свет. 

Когда он покинул карцер, на часах была половина первого. Поднялся ветер. Перешептывания часовых терялись в шуме деревьев. Несмотря на время, Адамска решил зайти к полковнику. 

— Евгений Борисович… — начал он с порога, но вдруг увидел, что за столом полковника сидит совершенно другой человек.

Адамску завораживали и пугали перемены. Непредвиденные обстоятельства, над которыми он не имел власти, заставляли его ощущать собственную беспомощность и потерю контроля над тем малым, чем он владел.

— Добрый вечер, — мягко сказал человек и встал из-за стола.

Кто это, подумал Адамска. Новый любовник полковника? Он был отнюдь не в его вкусе. Не то что Евгений Борисович любил делиться своими предпочтениями, но Адамска подозревал, что любой человек старше тридцати не попадал под его критерии.

Проверка из Москвы? Вестник Лубянки? Сослуживец или, не дай бог, старый друг?

У Волгина не было друзей, а о проверке Адамска узнал бы сильно заранее. 

Приглядевшись внимательней, Адамска решил, что незнакомец не такой уж и старый. Он не был старше полковника — просто хуже сохранился. В конце концов, полковник был болезненно энергичен, ел за троих, занимался боксом и с завидной для своего возраста регулярностью менял любовников. Человек за столом был высок и тощ, но широк в плечах. Пальто он повесил на спинку стула, оставшись в свитере с горлом. На столе перед ним лежала, видимо, его собственная портупея с кобурой. Его жидкие седые волосы были зачесаны назад. 

Он смотрел на Адамску сквозь очки без оправы неприятными светлыми глазами и приветливо улыбался. Глаза его, безжизненные и прозрачные, как будто существовали отдельно от изможденного лица.

Но старили его даже не длинные залысины. Он выглядел смертельно усталым, будто простой подъем со стула давался ему с трудом. Адамска видел таких людей — измученных допросами и сном при ярком электрическом свете, они жили только потому, что их организм продолжал бесцельно работать. 

— Я прошу прощения, — с вызовом сказал Адамска.

Это не выбило старика из колеи.

— Простите, я не представился, — дружелюбно произнес он. — Меня зовут Лев Осипович.

— И кто вы? 

— У меня дело к Евгению Борисовичу.

— Он не предупреждал меня.

— А он предупреждает вас о всех своих делах? — безмятежно спросил Лев Осипович. — Вы его секретарь?

Адамска понял, что бледнеет от злости, и попытался взять себя в руки, но от этого только больше побледнел.

— Меня зовут Адамска, — сказал он.

— Адамска… — вопросительно произнес Лев Осипович, ожидая продолжения.

— Просто Адамска. Какая разница?

— Очень приятно.

Старик потянулся к нему, и Адамска с неудовольствием понял, что избежать рукопожатия уже невозможно. Оба были в перчатках, но даже сквозь слой кожи Адамска чувствовал, что у незнакомца холодные руки.

Вдруг Лев Осипович вздрогнул и сильно сжал ладонь Адамски, так что тот чуть не вскрикнул — не от боли, а от неожиданности. Зрачки за прозрачными стеклами сузились, очень черные на бледном лице, и впились в Адамску.

Лицо Льва Осиповича вытянулось в изумлении, которое быстро сменилось выражением полного почти предсмертного отчаяния. Его бледный рот исказился, словно от боли, и Адамска попытался выдернуть руку, но старик вцепился в него словно клещ.

— Он того не стоит, — выпалил Лев Осипович. 

— Что? — переспросил Адамска со злостью. — Что вы несете?

Кто не стоит? Полковник? 

— Я не знаю, кто вы, но не нужно, пожалуйста, со мной фамильярничать, — отчеканил он.

— Извините, — послушно и потерянно произнес Лев Осипович. Он смотрел на Адамску так, точно не верил своим глазам. Потом поморщился, скривил губы и выдавил:

— Я с кем-то вас перепутал.

Адамска хотел ответить, но не знал, что сказать. Он был напуган. Очевидно, Лев Осипович знал очень многое. Знал что-то такое, о чем Адамска даже не смел мечтать. Одна мысль о том, что ему придется делить Грозный Град с таким человеком, вызывала панику. От него нужно было срочно избавиться.

Адамска бы так и стоял, разинув рот, если бы в эту секунду в кабинет не ворвался полковник. 

— Простите, Евгений Борисович, — с облегчением начал Адамска. — Мне надо было…

— Пошел вон! — вдруг рявкнул полковник с дикой злобой. 

Лев Осипович вздрогнул и уставился себе под ноги.

Адамска сжал руки в кулаки. Он не понял, в чем провинился, и инфантильная неспособность полковника держать себя в руках раздражала его все больше и больше. Вся эта подавляющая страшная сила, эти тысячи вольт, сводились на нет тупой ослепляющей импульсивностью. Адамска готов был спорить — держи Волгин за яйца хоть всё КГБ, рано или поздно за очередной вспышкой гнева он пропустит что-то до боли очевидное и сам подпишет свой смертный приговор.

Ощущение внутреннего превосходства помогло ему совладать с собой. Адамска ухмыльнулся.

— Как скажете, Евгений Борисович. Я зайду позже.

— Оставь дверь открытой, — процедил полковник. — А ты, Лева, сядь. 

Волгин потянулся к радио, и Адамска понял, что у него нет ни малейшей возможности узнать, о чем они будут говорить. Уже выходя, он обернулся через плечо. Лев Осипович завороженно смотрел на него с какой-то потаённой глубокой печалью и не пытался этого скрыть.

Адамска вернулся к себе, но опять не мог заснуть: перед глазами так и стояло лицо старика. Чем больше Адамска думал об этом человеке, тем больше ему казалось, что тот видит его насквозь, а этого нельзя было допустить. Не при нынешних обстоятельствах. От него нужно было избавиться.

С рассветом он встал. Тревога ела его заживо. Он походил по комнате, сдернул китель со спинки стула и вышел на улицу. Сырой утренний воздух слегка привел Адамску в чувства.

Самое время вернуться к Мягкову, подумал он.

Адамска шел привычным маршрутом мимо кухни, когда кто-то назвал его имя.

— Как картошка? Ничего? — спросил Зорин.

Он сидел на своем привычном месте у лестницы и курил.

— Неплохо, — тихо произнес Адамска. — Спасибо за вчера. Ты очень меня выручил.

Зорин улыбнулся, молча кивнул и продолжил курить. Адамска почувствовал себя полным дураком. В груди мучительно ныло, и он был готов уже развернуться и на негнущихся ногах пойти дальше, как Зорин вдруг с таким же невозмутимым видом протянул ему открытую пачку.

— Спасибо, — радостно пролепетал Адамска и присел рядом, надеясь, что от волнения щеки и лоб не пошли уродливыми красными пятнами. Обыкновенно он не курил, но в эту секунду был готов уцепиться за любую возможность остаться.

— Что молчишь? — спросил Зорин. — Я же по лицу вижу, ты хочешь спросить о чем-то еще.

Сердце сдавило. Адамска понял — сейчас или никогда, пан или пропал, и, отгоняя страх и стараясь не думать, быстро произнес:

— Я все про тебя знаю. Я видел тебя много раз.

Зорин закашлялся. 

— Что? — переспросил он и нахмурился.

— Я видел вас обоих, — пояснил Адамска. — Я знаю, кто ты. Я все знаю.

— И? — глупо переспросил Зорин. 

Он смотрел на него исподлобья, мусоля во рту папиросу, и Адамска испугался. Сейчас Зорин начнет все отрицать, обвинит его в клевете. 

Они почти синхронно вскочили.

Адамска хотел сказать — все в порядке, мы одинаковы, и я сохраню твой секрет.

— Я хочу… — начал он. Во рту вдруг пересохло. Он так нервничал, что случайно сжал в кулаке зажженную сигарету, но боль только сильнее загоняла в тупик. Адамска злился сам на себя — он догадывался, что подобные моменты требуют искренности. Расстояние вытянутой руки требует правды, но язык словно распух, и Адамска застыл. Он не любил просить и плохо умел это делать: Адамска еще много лет назад понял, что проще и безопаснее никогда не просить, плавно подводя оппонента к желаемому результату окольным путем. Озвученное желание всегда может быть использовано против тебя — сегодня, завтра, через год или десять. 

Он так хотел поцеловать Зорина, осторожно дотронуться до странного шва на его верхней губе, поймать его лицо в ладони и целоваться с ним, сидя на ржавой лестнице, так долго, что их обоих начнут искать.

Но произнести этого Адамска никак не мог. Вместо всяких слов он молча дотронулся до бедра Зорина изо всех сил надеясь, что тот прочтет ответ в его глазах. Зорин поморщился, зажмурив глаза, и Адамска отдернул руку.

— Только быстро, — выпалил Зорин. Адамска уже хотел наклониться за поцелуем, но Зорин внезапно упал перед ним на колени и, не поднимая глаз, неуклюже дернул край его ремня из шлёвки.

Вдруг Адамска все понял. Зорин откупался. Это было так очевидно, что Адамска криво улыбнулся, поражаясь собственной тупости.

Во-первых, он понял, что сейчас, в эту самую секунду, Зорин ненавидел его с безвыходной злобой загнанного в угол человека. Во-вторых, Зорин боялся его: даже не самого семнадцатилетнего лейтенанта, а ту силу, что давало Адамске приобретенное знание. 

В-третьих, ничто не будет так, как Адамска себе представлял.

Он представлял себе совершенно иное. Он думал, как на слова: “Я все знаю” Зорин сам поцелует его, а потом, ничего не говоря, проведет по коротко остриженному темени большой сухой ладонью, другой рукой схватив за горло так, что не вывернуться, пока Адамска будет смотреть снизу вверх.

Адамска сам хотел стоять на коленях. Но не мог, потому что лишил выбора их обоих, и ничего нельзя было переиграть, ведь Зорин уже ненавидел его. Даже пресловутая искренность не исправит этого. На этом этапе искренность подразумевала бы абсолютно невозможную круговую поруку. 

Он так глубоко погрузился в эти мысли, что пришел в себя только когда Зорин взял его член в рот. Адамска вскинул голову и закрыл глаза, опершись на нагретую солнцем кирпичную стену, и попытался ни о чем не думать.

Рот Зорина был горячим и мягким. Это было в сто раз лучше, чем дрочить себе в два часа ночи в пустой душевой, пока еле теплая вода бьет между лопаток, а потом Зорин мстительно сжал его бедро, впиваясь в кожу ногтями сквозь ткань брюк, и отшатнулся, но Адамска надавил ему на затылок так, что тот подавился, зайдясь в кашле.

Терять было уже нечего.

— Старайся лучше, а то если ты затянешь, тебя начнут искать, — сказал Адамска. Сейчас слова давались ему легко. — Мне-то все равно, но ты, наверное, не хочешь быть пойманным в таком положении.

Он кончил еще через пару минут. Зорин тут же сплюнул на землю и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Адамска потрепал его по щеке, быстро проведя пальцем по шраму.

— Мы еще встретимся? — спросил он.

— Да я тебя, гондон… — начал было Зорин, поднимаясь с колен. Адамска смотрел на него, не мигая, и застегивал ремень. Зорин запинался как пьяный. — Я просто так тебе этого не спущу…

— Это каким образом? — тихо спросил Адамска. Он не сделал ничего, что могло поставить его в уязвимую положение, но должен был закрепить свои позиции. — Рожу мне начистишь, чтобы я потом объяснял в госпитале, почему у меня синяки на лице? Или пожалуешься на меня своим друзьям, и они придут мстить за твою поруганную честь? Или — о, ужас! — настучишь на меня полковнику? Интересно, что он сделает…

Зорин внимательно глядел Адамске в лицо, как будто готовясь ударить, и вдруг расслабился с той решимостью, что бывает только у людей, принимающих безоговорочное и безнадежное поражение.

— Я совершенно не удивлен, — наконец сказал Зорин, — что тебе приходится прибегать к шантажу, чтобы хоть как-то поебаться.

Он нашарил в кармане пачку сигарет и, не оборачиваясь, пошел в сторону кухни.

Адамска не знал, сколько простоял без движения. Он очнулся только тогда, когда солдаты, смеясь и переговариваясь, толпой потянулись от казармы к столовой. Бездумно следуя за потоком людей, Адамска побрел ко входу в здание.

Евгений Борисович сегодня ел вместе со всеми. Он был в превосходном настроении, как будто вчерашнего вечера никогда не было. 

— Как Лев Осипович? — автоматически спросил Адамска. — Уже обосновался у нас?

— Он уехал рано утром, — ответил Волгин. — К сожалению, не мог задержаться на подольше. Срочный вызов на Лубянку.

Адамска, как и всегда, сел на отшибе и наскоро затолкал в себя скромную порцию пшенки, а потом смотрел в пространство, пока мысли лихорадочно крутились у него в голове. Лев Осипович, эпизод за кухней, Мягков, событий за прошедшие два дня было слишком много, и Адамска не понимал, выигрывает он или проигрывает.

У него над ухом раздался голос.

— Эй, тут свободно? Я сяду?

Это был младший сержант Райков. Он уже давно крутился рядом, очевидно, желая выслужиться перед полковником за счет дружбы с его названным сыном. Адамска знал куда более простой рецепт скорого карьерного роста, но Райков бесил его, и он не собирался облегчать ему задачу.

— Мне все равно, — ответил Адамска. 

Райков сел и затянул что-то про погоду в сентябре, тоску по дому и низкокачественный маргарин. Адамска закатил глаза под закрытыми веками.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

Адамска хотел сказать, что младшему сержанту Райкову не пристало панибратски “тыкать” лейтенанту, но вдруг Райков усмехнулся и сказал:

— А этот хрен чего так на тебя пялится? Чем ты ему насолил? Вид у него такой, словно ты по крайней мере плюнул ему в тарелку.

Райков рассмеялся, и Адамску передернуло. Через два стола напротив сидел Зорин и буравил его взглядом поверх плеча товарища. Адамска никогда не видел, чтобы лицо Зорина выражало такое неприкрытое отвращение. Поняв, что его заметили, Зорин резко отвел глаза и уставился в стол. Адамска вскочил. С Мягковым нужно было срочно что-то решать.

***

Мягков выглядел взбудораженным. Адамска отметил, что газеты нет на месте — видимо, Мягков спрятал ее в карман. Прочитал, значит.

— Это твой последний шанс, — сказал Адамска.

— Я ничего не сделал, — упрямо запричитал Мягков.

Адамска отчетливо подумал: все это невыносимо.

На секунду идея пытать Мягкова показалась ему вполне жизнеспособной — такой ход полностью аннулирует все их сотрудничество, но после потрясения люди слишком заняты собственным спасением, чтобы с холодной головой защищать свои интересы. 

В глубине души Адамска знал, что дело было даже не в жизнеспособности.

Ему просто хотелось сломать что-нибудь.

Он опустился перед Мягковым и заглянул в его опухшее невнятное серое лицо.

— Послушай, — зашептал он. — Все, что я сейчас скажу, останется строго между нами. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я ненавижу полковника куда сильнее тебя. Я думаю, никто не ненавидит его так, как я. Ты совершенно прав — каждый день я проживаю, как последний. Я не знаю, что за давления обстоятельств или грезы о награде заставили тебя приехать сюда, но у меня никогда не было этого выбора. Все, о чем я мечтаю — это уехать отсюда, но полковник никогда не отпустит. Каждый вечер я засыпаю, думая о том, какой была бы моя жизнь без него, и просыпаюсь надеясь на то, что его сердце не выдержало, когда он в третий раз за ночь ебал своего очередного двадцатилетнего майора.

Мягков вдруг всхлипнул с облегчением. Адамска готов был спорить, что только что описал его мысли. Но если Адамска действительно не выбирал своей судьбы, то Мягков принял сознательное решение закончить свою жизнь в Грозном Граде. Мягков поставил на карту все, что у него было, и Адамска хотел знать, ради чего.

— Я не могу убить его своими руками, ты же сам понимаешь, — сказал Адамска. — Но я полагаю, что, чьим бы человеком ты ни был, в конце концов твой план, претворенный в жизнь, привел бы к его падению. Это так?

Мягков сжал губы и еле заметно кивнул.

— Я понял. Кто бы мог подумать, что у нас схожие интересы? Я готов помочь тебе, но я хочу знать, кому я помогаю.

— Я не могу сказать, – пробормотал Мягков и отвернулся. — Я не знаю.

Это была очевидная ложь.

Адамска встал и убрал слипшиеся волосы со лба Мягкова, очень надеясь, что жест выглядел сочувственным, а не угрожающим.

— Я не хочу на тебя давить, но счет идет на минуты. Я не смогу вечно стоять между тобой и полковником, и когда он придет, я уже никак не смогу тебя защитить. Я не смогу помочь тебе, если не буду знать, что происходит.

Но Мягков снова ушел в себя. Он сидел мешком, свесив голову себе на грудь и не шевелился, словно уже убитый. Момент был упущен — искренность Адамски была Мягкову как мертвому припарки. Нужно было надавить с другой стороны. Что-то так и вертелось у Адамски в голове, мелькая на периферии, но он никак не мог ухватить мысль. Как будто все козыри уже были у него на руках, а он по невнимательности не замечал выгодной комбинации.

— Не буду тебе врать, – сказал Адамска. — Полковнику известно куда больше, чем тебе кажется. Ефрейтор не просто успел сообщить, что на базе есть второй шпион. Он рассказал все, что знал, а он знал о тебе все, да? — соврал он наугад. — Твое имя, твою цель, твой позывной…

Вдруг что-то в его голове щелкнуло. Догадка была идиотской и слишком ладной для того, чтобы оказаться правдой, но Адамска уже не мог затормозить. Он стоял на пороге открытия, и не готов был уйти ни с чем. 

— Вы называли его “Ева”. А тебя называли “Адам”.

Мягков вздрогнул. Любовь к симметрии когда-нибудь погубит человечество, подумал Адамска про себя. В груди разлилось приятное ощущение схожее с тем возбуждением, что он испытывал, когда ожидал неслучившегося поцелуя с Зориным. Как будто что-то нависло над ним, огромное и неизбежное, и стоит ему убрать последнее препятствие, как оно рухнет вниз, обдав его столпом пепла и пыли. На свете не было ничего удовлетворительнее этого разрушения.

— Я ненавижу… — вдруг пробормотал Мягков. — Я ненавижу эту страну. Я всегда ее ненавидел и буду ненавидеть до самой смерти. Полковник — убийца и вор, но вы, вы все, вы все годами ходите под ним и даже не смеете открыть рта, вы терпите, и терпите, и терпите, пока он не убьет вас, чтобы потом такие же, как вы, отскребали ваши внутренности от этого сраного пола! И я ничем не лучше вас…

Мягков всхлипнул и заплакал навзрыд, словно наверстывал годы воздержания от слез. Адамска не думал, что взрослые люди умеют так плакать.

— Я ненавижу полковника. Я ненавижу Целиноярск. Я ненавижу эту изнасилованную страну, которой не хватает сил не то что на сопротивление, но даже на то, чтобы посмотреть правде в глаза и признаться себе в собственном уродстве…

Он уже не мог остановиться и решил вывалить на Адамску всю свою биографию. Мягков говорил, говорил и говорил, про свое детство, про то, что его мать всегда мечтала бежать, но умерла в сорок девятом, так и не дожив до введения виз, про то, несколько лет назад в Вене он по своей воле передал ЦРУ ключевые технические характеристики советских ракет и пусковых установок, а потом работал на их резидентуру уже в Москве, про то, как жизнь в вечном страхе сделала из него тень себя самого, но это все равно того стоило. Мягков рассказал, что стены Грозного Града построены на кровавые деньги полковника, и те деньги никогда ему не принадлежали. Он рассказал, что за ЦРУ и АНБ стоят другие люди, но времена их безграничной власти закончились, и они всего лишь хотят забрать свое. И, с его точки зрения, имеют на это полное право.

Он переломился как сухая ветка, будто Адамска вскрыл в нем нарыв, и теперь боль покидала тело вместе с гноем и ложью. Голос Мягкова все еще дрожал, но не только от страха, а еще и от злости, и хоть он так и не посмел поднять глаза, упорно изучая свои колени, Адамска знал, что от правды стало легче им обоим. 

Это было удивительно: если целью допрашивающего становится добыча истины, то цель допрашиваемого в том, чтобы эту истину ему не отдать, но Мягков, очевидно, в глубине души мечтал заговорить с самого начала. Мягков заранее знал, что правда освободит его.

Именно поэтому из него вышел ужасный шпион.

— Приятно наконец выговориться, не правда ли? — произнес Адамска, прервав его исповедь.

— Что? — проблеял Мягков.

— Это очень хорошо. Все, что ты мне только что рассказал. Это поможет.

— Вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать? — спросил Мягков. — Одно вытекает из другого. Дни полковника сочтены, но я должен сначала узнать, куда он дел эти деньги. Помогите мне! Он доверяет вам! Вместе мы сможем сделать куда больше, а вы даже представить себе не можете, о какой сумме идет речь. Только помогите мне! О, господи, спасибо, — севшим от плача голоса сказал он, когда Адамска развязал ему руки.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы облегчить твои страдания. Я же обещал.

Он остановился у порога. Эта проблема требовала мгновенного решения.

— Что вы хотите сказать? — напряженно спросил Мягков.

Адамска искал взглядом, за что бы зацепиться, и прямо над косяком заметил гвоздь, торчащий из железного листа. Он протянул руку и не без труда вытащил его из стены. Длиной гвоздь был сантиметров десять и оставлял ржавчину на перчатке, но времени уже не было.

— Что вы делаете? — запричитал Мягков, когда Адамска подошел к нему, крутя гвоздь в пальцах.

— Мне правда жаль, — ответил Адамска. — Но ты сам виноват. Зачем же ты побежал?

— Я… — начал Мягков, с опаской глядя на гвоздь, но не успел договорить.

Адамска, не дав себе задуматься, сильно замахнулся и воткнул гвоздь под свою правую ключицу. Боль пронзила плечо, она была сильной, но не невыносимой, и Адамска позволил себе громко вскрикнуть, чтобы потом уже заорать:

— Черт бы тебя побрал! 

Краска отхлынула от мокрого лица Мягкова. 

Он успел только посмотреть растерянно и умоляюще, и, наверное, так и не понял, за что умер. 

Его отбросило назад, когда Адамска выстрелил ему в глаз. Его правая рука пару раз дернулась в судороге, и вскоре он затих. Адамска никогда не убивал раньше, и у него закружилась голова. Смотреть на труп он даже не стал. Смерть — постыдное дело. Ему стало жарко. Адамска хотел стащить с себя китель, но — вот загвоздка — понял, что не может этого сделать, и рассмеялся. Когда с той стороны начали ломиться в дверь, он опустился на пол и привалился спиной к стене. 

— Лейтенант?! Что случилось, лейтенант?!

— Он напал на меня, — слабым голосом ответил Адамска. Его замутило, но дурнота не имела никакого отношения ни к гвоздю, ни к мертвому телу. Он знал, что сделал первый шаг и вернуться назад уже невозможно. Его будущее изменилось — незаметно и бесповоротно. 

Адамска не терял сознания, но чувствовал слабость и головокружение. Плечо жгло как проклятое, когда в госпитале медик заливал его перекисью и извлекал гвоздь. Какая-то часть Адамски — та, где он все еще был маленьким мальчиком, оплакивающим испорченную пластинку, отчаянно хотела с гордостью рассказать все полковнику. 

Евгений Борисович явился сразу же. Он присел на край кровати и склонился над ним, изучая. Полковник молчал. На фоне нахлынувшей паники любая боль отступала на задний план. 

— Он готов был сотрудничать, а как только я зазевался, кинулся на меня с этим проклятым гвоздем, — забормотал Адамска. — Я защищал свою жизнь. Я не хотел… Простите меня, Евгений Борисович…

Лицо полковника было непроницаемым. Единственный медик показательно сосредоточенно суетился у шкафа с бельем. Адамске неожиданно показалась, что вся эта ложь нелепа донельзя, пока правда написана на лбу крупными буквами. Панические мысли роились в голове — а что если ефрейтор и правда все рассказал? Он был готов к всему: к тому, что сейчас полковник за ногу выдернет его из кровати размозжит его голову о железный каркас, свернет ему шею как цыпленку и выломает суставы. Что его жизнь кончится в той же смердящей мертвечиной крохотной комнатушке — как и жизнь десятков до него и сотен после него. 

— “Я хотя бы не убью его к утру”, — пропищал полковник издевательским девчачьим голоском. — Ну что, потренировался, отличник? Толку от тебя никакого. 

— Я признаю, что был самонадеян, — ответил Адамска. — Вы были правы, а я ошибался.

Узел в груди распустился. Страх отступил. Теперь все изменилось. Я могу рассказать ему то, что знаю, и тем самым решить его судьбу, подумал Адамска.

А могу ничего не рассказывать.

Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Прекрати маяться дурью и возвращайся к работе, — сказал Евгений Борисович. — Тут нет места твои детским играм.

Надеюсь, я буду тут, когда ты умрешь, подумал Адамска, глядя на Евгения Борисовича из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Это не значит того, что он так и продолжил молчать. Впрочем, ничего нового. КГБ не доверяет вам, как и всегда.

— Не врешь? — поддел полковник. — Бахвальство не приведет тебя ни к чему хорошему.

— Как я могу врать? — сказал Адамска, заглянув ему прямо в глаза. — Даже если отбросить мою к вам привязанность, что я получу, если вас не станет? Ничего. Я никто без вас, — произнес он, вкладывая в эту фразу все смирение, которые в нем было. — Я последний человек, которому выгоден ваш провал, потому что кроме вас у меня нет никого.

Евгений Борисович протянул громадную ладонь. Адамска захотел уйти от прикосновения, но полковник неловко потрепал его по щеке с искренней заботой. Он ухмыльнулся краем губ с почти отеческой нежностью. 

— Ты хороший мальчик. Знаешь, — тут полковник задумался, словно попытался что-то припомнить. — Я ни разу не пожалел, что оставил тебя себе. 

Он встал.

— Ладно. Поправляйтесь, лейтенант. Промойте его плечо еще пару раз, — обратился Евгений Борисович к медику. – Я не потерплю, если он станет калекой из-за ржавого гвоздя. 

Когда он ушёл, Адамска, наконец, расслабился. Он вытянул в руки вдоль тела и уставился в потолок. Усталость, скопившаяся за недели, навалилась на него всем своим многотонным весом, заволакивая сознание дымкой. 

Погружаясь в тяжелый сон Адамска думал: мне срочно нужно в Москву.


End file.
